


Meet the royal mess

by captainguyliner



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: a continuation of LydiaOfNarnia's story Share my bed, share my heart!"Rise and shine sleepyheads" he turned to face the bed now and stood there perplexed for a second, he was glued to his spot on the floor as he tried to discern the scene in front of him. Both Anya and Dimitri were asleep in the large bed, Dimitri with his arm splayed over Anya's waist, and his face buried in her neck. Now, what a sight to behold.





	Meet the royal mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [share my heart, share my bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768551) by [starblessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/pseuds/starblessed). 



> Okay so I instantly fell in love with LydiaOfNarnia's story Share my heart, share my bed and whilst it was amazing, I really wanted to see how our characters would end up in the morning in a cute fluff filled follow up to LydiaOfNarnia's original story. So I would like to mention again in case it wasn't clear enough that the inspiration for this story comes completely from LydiaOfNarnia :) keep on writing you're amazing! and P.S this is my first AO3 fanfic, I'm well equipped at writing but I haven't used AO3 before, or written a fanfic about Anya and Dima so hope you enjoy :)

The sun was shining warmly on the bed, it's golden glow swaddling both bed patron in a warm embrace. Vlad had entered Anya and Dimitri's room to wake them for the day, he was a little surprised at the fact that Dimitri hadn't woken yet, considering that back in Petersburg he had always been an early riser. It was almost 9:30 as Vlad opened the door with the spare key he had been given, not caring about the privacy of his friends, he burst in. "Rise and shine sleepyheads" he turned to face the bed now and stood there perplexed for a second, he was glued to his spot on the floor as he tried to discern the scene in front of him. Both Anya and Dimitri were asleep in the large bed, Dimitri with his arm splayed over Anya's waist, and his face buried in her neck. Vlad's heart swelled, it was the happiest he'd ever seen either of them, peacefully asleep, a smile plastered on both of their faces as they lay in each other's arms. He could see how they felt for each other, despite how they tried to hide their feelings beneath snarky comments, and childish gestures, he could tell that the two young orphans genuinely had a connection that neither one could deny. Vlad knew that Dimitri's heart would be broken, whether Anya meant to or not, Dimitri would be the one who was in pain, Vlad had to do something. He grinned slightly as he yelled again "Rise and Shine sleepyheads!" He tugged the covers off them, leaving the sleeping pair exposed to the cold air. Dimitri grumbled something, still half asleep he buried deeper into the crook of Anya's neck. Vlad felt for his closest friend, who was almost like a son to him. He couldn't bear to watch him have his heart broken, by an innocent girl who he'd come to call his friend. "Wake up you two" Vlad huffed as he drew the curtains open, letting the small stream of sunlight explode into a supernova of light, touching everything in the room, he opened up the balcony doors with an extravagant flourish, "We're in Paris, there's no time to waste!" This time it was Anya who stirred slightly mumbling as she turned inwards, now snuggled against Dimitri's chest. Vlad wanted to leave and let the young pair enjoy the embrace as long as they could, but he decided to get the awkward encounter over and done with now. He left the room briefly before bringing in a paper bag of warm, French pastries and rich coffee, he wafted the bag over them slightly. "come on you two, I have a nice breakfast waiting for you" as if on cue, Dimitri's stomach grumbled, waking him slightly. 

"I never want to leave this bed, it's so warm and cosy" he rubbed his eyes groggily, still laying with Anya tucked against him. "Not even for croissants and coffee?" Vlad spread the breakfast across the small dining table at the foot of the bed where he sat, looking directly at the couple. "maybe" Dimitri mumbled. 

"If you don't wake up now I'm eating your croissant" Dimitri slowly opened his eyes, blinded slightly by the warm light streaming through the open window. It took a second for him to realise exactly what position he was in, just as Anya dreamily opened her eyes and smiled warmly at him. He noticed that she was resting her head on his chest, that he'd been nestling in the crook of her neck, that their feet were entangled together, and his hand was draped over her waist. Both Anya and Dimitri peeled away from each other instantly, a blush rising to both of their cheeks, Vlad chuckled slightly "Welcome back to the land of the living. Breakfast is served" Anya sniffed the air, smelling the intoxicating scent of buttery croissants and rich coffee, her stomach grumbled and she scurried hastily toward the table, like a little bunny scampering towards her meal, devouring the food before it grew cold. Dimitri stood still at the head of the bed, Vlad looked towards him, now that Anya was focused on the food "Will you be joining us, Dimitri?" Vlad averted his eyes to where Dimitri was almost hunched over, wearing a pained expression. "I"m going to take a cold bath" he strained out before hurriedly turning to rush towards the bathroom. 

"Dimitri my friend?" Dimitri turned back, his head poking around the corner of the door, the lower half of his body hidden from sight. "Doesn't Anya look lovely in her nightgown" Anya, oblivious to the conversation happening continued eating, whilst Dimitri, who was blushing furiously. She could only be described as a royal mess, her hair was wild and frizzy, almost looking like golden thread, he could remember that her hair smelled of vanilla, of the shampoo currently resting on the bathroom sink, her nightgown clung to her body in all the right places, and accentuated her features. Dimitri's gaze followed the strap of the nightgown as it was sliding down her slightly freckled arm, revealing her slender shoulder. He tore his gaze away from the royal mess, so he could stare down the older man, hoping his stare was as menacing as he believed it was. Vlad only grinned in return "enjoy your bath, boy. Don't take too long, Anya has to bathe as well" Dimitri huffed something unintelligible as he submerged himself in the icy water, hoping to wash away the heat of the moment.


End file.
